


First Times || {NSFW} Kiba x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: Hello! Can I request some Kiba x fem!reader smut? Kiba and reader are best friends and reader is very popular with the guys but she's insecure about dating because she thinks most guys just want her for sex and she's a virgin, so one day she and Kiba are talking about it and reader proposes that she and Kiba lose their virginities to each other because she knows they won't regret it since they're besties. But Kiba and reader secretly have feels for each other so it's super fluffy? Thank you :)
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, kiba reader
Kudos: 63





	First Times || {NSFW} Kiba x Reader

Kiba couldn’t stand the way the other guys in the village were with you. Every single one of them thought that they stood a chance with you. It angered him more than he should have.   
He could never let go of the feelings that he had felt for you, and he had hoped that you felt that same way. But he could never find the courage. When he had met you at the academy when the two of you were eight years old you had grown inseparable. 

Now it was twelve years later and the two of you were still as inseparable as ever. 

He had never worked up the courage to tell you exactly what he had always wanted too. He had always wanted to tell you that he was in love with you. He wanted to tell you that no matter what happened he wanted to be the person that you ended up with. Kiba wanted to tell you that he had been in love with you for twelve years now, that he had been saving himself for you. But he just couldn’t do it. 

You could never tell him that you felt the same. You could never tell him that since the first day that the two of you had met he had been the only thing that you ever thought about. Kiba was the person that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with as well, but you were too frightened of being rejected, that you never said anything. 

You knew that a lot of the guys in the village just wanted to get into your pants and you were afraid that even the good guys felt the same way. 

As you thought to yourself you heard a familiar barking coming from behind you. When you turned around you saw a happily bouncing Akamaru coming toward you. When the ninja hound made his way to you he jumped up, his paws landing on your shoulders. Akamaru was taller than you when he stood on all fours. As a bark came from the hound you heard another familiar sound coming from behind him. 

“Akamaru, I know you’re excited to see her, but get down.” Kiba’s hand was behind his head, nervously scratching as he watched his dog nearly knock you down.

Akamaru hopped down and went to stand next to Kiba. 

“Kiba!” You ran to him and he wrapped you into his arms. You took in the familiar smell of the Inuzuka boy and were hesitant to let go. It had always felt so safe in his arms. 

He let you go crossed his arms. “What are you doing tonight? I was thinking about bringing some ramen over and having dinner and a movie. We haven’t had a movie night in a while.”

You smiled at the thought of it. “I’d love to have a movie night Kiba.”

You gave you a thumbs up and looked down at Akamaru. “Then Akamaru and I are going to go hit the store and get everything that we need and I’ll meet you at your place around six?”

“Six works for me.” You chuckled at his enthusiasm and watched as the two of them bolted away. 

* * * * * * 

A knock on your door caused you to turn around and jump some. You looked at the clock and realized what time it was. You spoke softly to yourself. “Kiba…” You were already picturing the man before you opened the door. 

His excited smile greeted you as you held it open. “Good evening milady.” He bowed and held a bottle of champagne to you. 

You grasped the bottle and held it. “You even brought champagne? What a gentleman.” 

He followed you in and shut the door behind him. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. You had only been in a baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts, but you still looked as beautiful as you always did. 

You allowed him to start dinner while you set everything up for the movie. As he moved swiftly through the kitchen preparing everything you found your gaze lingering on him. You had never realized how as home Kiba looked in the kitchen. When he approached with two bowls of ramen that looked almost to delectable to eat you smiled. He placed them on the coffee table and poured you each a glass of wine as you both sat on the couch. 

He held his glass to yours. “To best friends and always having each other’s backs.”

You clinked them together. “Yes, one hundred percent agree with that.”

As the two of you ate dinner and drank your champagne it felt like home. Just being in each other’s company made you both feel at ease. The more champagne the two of you drank the more confident Kiba was getting. 

Before you even knew what was happening Kiba’s arm slowly made its way over your shoulder. You didn’t pull away. Instead, you leaned into him, resting your head on him. But you wanted more, your own confidence was building with every sip of your drink as well. You turned your head to Kiba and watched him, he hadn’t noticed you staring yet so you made your move. 

You reached a hand up and touched his cheek. As he looked down at you, you slowly turned your body, and before he could object you straddled his lap. As your lips slowly moved toward his you say his eyes grow wide, but as your lips touched the hunger in his kiss became evident. 

Kiba’s hand slid down to your waist and held your hips. He grasped his shirt in your hands and pulled him as close to you as you could. His hands grabbed the bottom of your shirt and slowly lifted it over your head. As his eyes befell on the lacey bra that you had been wearing under the shirt he licked his lips.

Your hands gripped the zipper of his jacket, pulling it down and helping him take his arms out of it, leaving him in his tank top. He grabbed his own tank top and yanked it over his head, throwing it haphazardly to the side. 

Kiba’s strong arms wrapped around you as he lifted you off the couch, allowing you to wrap your legs around his torso. As you clutched your body around him he walked toward your bedroom, lowering you to the edge of the bed and loitering over you, never once letting his lips leave yours. 

“Kiba… please.” You pleaded with him as you felt the bulge in his pants pushing against your leg. “Touch me.”

His hand pushed the hair in your face back. “Are you sure you want to do this Y/n?”

You grabbed his hand and slowly ran it down your chest, stopping as it reached your throbbing cunt. “I need you Kiba.”

That was all it took. Kiba knew he had never done this before, and neither had you, but it was time to learn. His hand trailed into your shorts, hesitant that he would do something wrong. He rubbed his finger over your panties. “You’re so wet for me darling.” There was a rasp behind his voice. “How long have you been holding this back?”

You whined as his fingers met your clit, slowly rubbing circles around it as he watched you arch into his touch. It was so much different when another person was in control. His fingers finally entered your sex and his name rolled off your tongue. 

His own erection was getting painful against his pant. He had to finish this quickly or he wouldn’t be able to control himself anymore. His other hand rubbed against your clit and the stimulation had you nearing your release quickly. He could feel your walls tightening against his digits and sped up, hoping to get you there any second. Your walls clamped down against his fingers and a loud moan filled the room as you felt yourself come undone under his touch. 

A low growl left Kiba as he pulled his fingers out, holding them up so that you could see your slick upon them. He licked his fingers clean and slowly undid his belt. “You’re one hundred percent sure you want to do this Y/n?”

You nodded, still reeling from the orgasm that had just shattered your world. You felt his erection against your leg as he lined up with your entrance. He slowly thrust into you and pain sent a shock through you, but once that pain was over it was nothing but bliss. When he noticed the pain in your face he stopped. You whined. “I’m fine Kiba. Keep going.”

He obeyed and thrust in and out of you. The feeling of your wet cunt was almost too much for him to handle. “You’re so tight Y/n. I don’t know how long I’m going to last.” 

You threw your head back against the pillows and arched your back, trying to get him as far in your core as he could. 

“So good for me. So perfect.” A few small grunts left his lips as he tried to hold his composure. You leaned forward into his chest as you could feel another orgasm coming. As your walls closed around his cock his pace quickened. “I’m almost there Y/n.”

His name rolled off your tongue again as your second climax pulsed through you. The feeling of your slick coating his cock caused a moan to leave him as he released into your quivering pussy. “I love you Y/n.” 

He collapsed on top of you as you tried to catch you breathe. You were still trying to wrap your head around what he had just said. When you were silent he looked back up at you, worried about what you might have to say, but when you opened your mouth his worry washed away. “I love you, too, Kiba.”

He rolled over onto his back and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you into him. The only thing he could say made you chuckle. “Wow.”

You looked over at him. “Stay the night?”

He looked back over at you and smiled. “Yea, I’d love to.”

And the rest of your night you spent in his arms. Not worried about the world around you. Finally able to get out what the two of you had wanted to say to each other for the longest time. Finally able to have the person that you had each wanted to spend the rest of your life within each other's grips. It was the most peaceful sleep the two of you had gotten in a long time.


End file.
